


Loyalty

by BaffledFox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does Dib's loyalty lie?</p>
<p>ZADR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

"Loyalty"

'One-Shot'

By: BaffledFox

"Dib-human?" Came the soft question in the dark.

Dib groaned in the back of his throat, rolling away from the alien and burying his head under a pillow. He had wanted to sleep – he had work in the morning, he didn't want to be bothered by Zim's usual late-night ramblings.

Maybe the invader didn't have to sleep – but he did.

"Go away." Dib murmured, his voice muffled by the pillow as he tugged the blankets over him to shield the rest of his body.

Zim frowned, not pleased with the grumpy answer, "Stupid human." Zim hissed, prodding the lump in the blankets with a sharp talon. "You listen when Zim talks to you!" Zim growled hotly, stabbing the soft flesh beneath the covers, trying to elicit a response.

Dib made a few pathetic whimpering sounds before he finally gave up hiding and rolled back over, his hand grabbing Zim's wrist firmly to stop the prodding. Half-lidded amber eyes met irritated ruby and he glared right back when Zim frowned at him. "What is it?" Dib grumbled, "It's probably past midnight, I have to wake up at six-"

"I don't care." Zim spat, cutting the human off as he wrenched his hand free from Dib's grip. "It's important." He finally said, sitting upright, the red silk pooled across his lap.

Dib tried to get comfortable again, leaning back against the huge scarlet pillows, trying to remain as alert as he could given the fuzzy state of his brain. He didn't care to reach for his glasses, just letting his eyes sit in the direction of Zim's blurry shape. "What?" He finally prompted, wanting the question to be over with so he could go back to sleep.

Zim's eyes trailed away from Dib, looking across the room a moment as if trying to regain his thought process. "Are you loyal to Zim?"

Dib stared a long hard moment, mulling the question over in his brain, trying to figure an accurate response but the question sort of came out of nowhere.

Loyal?

Dib's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" He finally blurted out, "I'm not cheating or something if that's what you're getting at!" He said in his defense, "Jeez, Zim, I mean-"

"This has nothing to do with cheats!"

Dib frowned, "Uh," He continued to look in the direction of the alien, but he couldn't catch his eyes. "Then…what?"

Zim kept his frown, finally turning his eyes back to the human and staring at him for one long hard moment before he moved towards him. He crawled up Dib's body, his hands firm on either side of the human's hips, his face hovering in view of the other's, his red eyes narrowed as he stared into dull amber. "When I destroy this pathetic planet, which side will you choose?"

Dib's heart skipped a beat as he looked into the alien's eyes, Zim looked deathly serious which was strange all in itself.

What was this all of a sudden?

Dib swallowed thickly, glancing towards the wall, not feeling confident enough to look at Zim any longer.

Zim reached up, grabbing Dib's chin roughly and forcing the human to look him in the eye. "Answer." He snapped, his claws pressing firm in Dib's flesh.

Dib slowly brought his eyes back to meet heated scarlet, "I," He paused, "I don't know."

Zim growled, "You don't know?" He snarled, "You don't know?!" His tone gained in pitch, "You've said you were Zim's! Have you been lying?!"

Dib nibbled nervously on his lower lip, "I haven't lied-"

"Then what?!" Zim cut him off, his antennae pulled back as he continued to glare at the human.

"I just," Dib shifted, wanting to get away from the angry alien, but he had nowhere else to go – already pressed against the headboard, Zim still hovering in front of him. "I just don't know."

After one long moment Zim finally released Dib's face, moving back to sit on his legs, his expression pinched into something akin to fury and something else Dib couldn't quite place. "You're going to have to know."

"Why?" He asked stupidly before he could stop himself.

"Because," Zim snapped, "Stupid worm-baby, my mission is going to be completed soon and I'd like to know if I still have to kill you."

Dib's heart continued to beat hard in his chest; unsure how to go about the serious conversation.

In all honesty he thought all that taking over the world business was over and done with. It's been over seven years; he didn't think he needed to worry about that threat anymore. He had been living just fine with Zim, until now anyway, and he didn't understand what to say.

He was loyal to Zim, but at the same time he was torn – he had vowed to protect the human race, they were his people, this was his world, how could he just toss all that away?

But then again…

Dib loved Zim; not that he's ever told the alien that, despite their make-shift relationship, and he didn't know if love justified letting the entire Earth population die.

Could he live with all that guilt?

Could he let the alien slaughter everyone, including Gaz and his father just because he was in love?

Dib didn't know.

He honestly just…didn't know.

"Well?" Zim asked, clearly impatient.

"How can I answer this?" Dib scoffed, "I don't know what you want me to say! I don't-I can't-" Dib sighed in frustration, "God Zim, I just… I don't know, alright?"

Zim didn't look to Dib when he started to try and scoot off the bed, displeased with the answer and feeling the need to be somewhere else.

Dib alerted to the hiss of fabric, to Zim trying to move off the bed. In an instant he reached out and grabbed Zim's wrist, stopping the alien's movement as he tugged the small creature towards him.

"What're-" Zim hissed as he fell into Dib's naked chest, glaring hard up at the human who captured him.

"Zim," Dib started, wrapping his arms around the green-skinned creature, burying his head in the crook of the alien's neck as he placed a few gentle kisses on the curve of his shoulder. "I am yours." Dib murmured softly.

Zim visibly relaxed a languid smirk falling on his lips as he brought his hand up to run through Dib's hair, enjoying the feel of the human's skin against his own. "Mhm." Zim purred, thinking the conversation over until Dib spoke up.

"But I have a duty to protect my people."

Zim frowned, his mood instantly soured but Dib didn't let him wiggle away again. "Let me go Dib-thing!" Zim snapped, knowing he could wrench himself away if he wanted to, but a part of him just wanted to stay in the other male's arms; enjoying the warmth despite his irritated mood.

Dib inhaled Zim's scent, gently bringing his lips up the alien's neck, nibbling pointedly on the pulse point he found and enticing a little moan from Zim. "What would you do?" He breathed hot against the alien's flesh, his hands roaming over Zim's abdomen and hips.

"What?" Zim asked, missing the question due to the pleasant touches he was receiving; arching his body when he felt fingers dip under the bunched fabric to brush against his sensitive self. "Nn…" Zim tilted his head back, exposing more of his throat.

Dib dragged his teeth down Zim's neck before he soothed the hurts with his tongue; causing the alien to hiss from the sizzle of saliva as well as the pleasure it instilled in his body. "If you had to choose," Dib murmured in a low seductive tone, his hands moving back to Zim's lithe hips before he forced the alien to sit in his lap, groaning at the feel of the warm body against himself. "What would you pick?"

Zim chirped in alarm as he was scooped up into Dib's lap; but after a moment he settled. He could still feel Dib's lips on his shoulder before they moved towards his spine; feeling those hard teeth in the curve of his back and it caused a pleased grin to fall on his lips.

The question milled in Zim's head through the fog of lust; trying to will his brain to think of a proper response but all he wanted to do was romp with the human.

Dib or Irk?

Zim frowned gently, seriously trying to think of an answer. His loyalty to his planet was drilled in him since birth – programmed into his Pak. But, this feeling for Dib seemed equally as strong but he wasn't sure what to name it.

The answer seemed so simple and obvious; but at the same time it was so hard to choose.

"Irk." Zim finally said; moaning when he felt Dib bite hard into his back.

Dib frowned against Zim's skin, unsure how to take his answer.

How could it be so easy for Zim when it was so hard for him?

Dib ran his nails across Zim's sides, his mind distracted despite what his body was doing. He was painfully aroused despite the serious conversation; his hard self pressed firm against Zim's soft ass – groaning when the alien decided to shift.

"And you." Zim added almost as an after thought, glancing over his shoulder to catch Dib's eyes.

Dib frowned, leaning forward to put his chin on Zim's shoulder, "You can't have both, that's the point of the question. You have to choose one."

"No." Zim said defiantly, "I am Zim; I can have whatever I want."

Dib grinned, "Can you now?"

"Of course stupid human." Zim said almost playfully, his red eyes dancing.

"Then," Dib kept his grin, pushing the alien forward into a more compromising position, his hands gripping Zim's hips as the Irken braced himself on the bed. "I want both."

Zim frowned, disliking the fact that he was so exposed, still looking back at the human who was perched behind him. "You can't have both." Zim murmured simply.

Dib leaned over his captive, one hand roaming over Zim's stomach, moving lower to grasp at the alien.

Zim's eyes fell half-mast, his legs unconsciously parting as the human gripped him, causing pleasure to flare in his over-heated body. "Ahnn…" Zim squirmed when he felt Dib press up against him, "Dib…!" Zim attempted to say the human's name crossly but it ended in a low purr when he felt Dib start to press into him; that hard heat slowly beginning to spread him and it was hard to concentrate on much else.

"I want both." Dib said firmly, taking the tip of an antennae in his mouth and sucking pointedly as he rocked his hips and buried himself into the alien in one quick thrust – enticing a loud shout from Zim and a low groan from himself.

Zim's claws fisted in the silky fabric of the sheets; pulling weakly as pathetic mewling sounds passed his lips, his body squirming trying to get away from the rough hurt.

Dib continued to suck on the feeler, his eyes drifting nearly closed as he took in the sight of his squirming Irken as Zim tried to move away. He grinned to himself, enjoying the power he had over his nemesis; moving forward to press Zim more firmly into the mattress.

Zim couldn't protest with the attention on his body; instead just falling against the sheets – his lower half still in the air in a lewd position as he felt Dib move back out before he thrust right back in. "Ah! Ahn…!" Zim whimpered, his claws tearing at the thin red blankets.

Dib had finally turned off conscious thought as he continued to thrust into the Irken below; that tight heat enveloping him every time and making it hard to focus on much else.

Zim was unable to meet the human's movements; pinned to the bed all he could do was whimper and moan. He squirmed uselessly as Dib continued to suck on his antennae; the feeling of all the attention sending waves of ecstasy through his tiny frame and making it hard for him to hold onto reality.

"Nnn…" Dib felt the tension rise in his body and he moved back more firmly on his knees, his hands reaching to grab hard at Zim's hips and force the little Irken to take him each time as he increased his pace – nearly slamming into the other male; the headboard knocking against the wall in time with their movements.

Zim didn't have time to respond when the wet heat left his feeler, his body instead being handled roughly by Dib as he forced Zim to buck back hard against him. "Ahn! Ah! D-Dib!" Zim moaned deeply, his claws finally shredding into the mattress, his red eyes glazed with pleasure as he stared ahead at nothing.

Dib's thrusts became deliberate and jerky as he neared his breaking point; unsure how much longer he could last. "Gahn…Ah…" Whimpering pleas of nonsense began to bubble up from Dib's throat, his eyes slipping closed as he focused on his mounting orgasm.

Zim panted harshly, unable to take anymore, feeling the human thrust hard one last time before he heard Dib's keening cry and felt the explosion of heat of Dib's seed.

That was as much as Zim could take before he too tumbled right over the edge; calling the human's name to the empty space around them, groaning in Irken as he rode out the tingling waves of pleasure.

It took a moment for the world to come back into focus; Dib's brain finally catching up with the rest of him, his body sore and weak. With a grunt of effort the human pulled out of the alien; ignoring Zim's little murmur of displeasure as he flopped boneless back on the bed.

Dib tried to regain his breath, staring up at the ceiling, the silken sheets cooling his over-heated flesh.

Zim slowly started moving; his red eyes catching sight of Dib sprawled out on his back. He frowned slightly, crawling his way over to the human before he laid out on his chest, his feelers twitching at the sound of Dib's erratic heart beat.

Dib compensated the smaller male, looping an arm to hold him to his body while his other hand gently petted the curve of the Irken's head; running along a wilted antennae.

"Mm." Zim purred in approval, tangling his legs with Dib as he snuggled close; clearly showing he wasn't going to be moving again anytime soon. "Dib-thing?" He questioned, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Hm?" Dib felt fatigue pull at his muscles – knowing sleep wouldn't be too far off but he tried to remain as alert as he could.

"Zim has decided," The Irken traced his claws lazily down Dib's side, "that it doesn't matter where your loyalties lie, I'm taking you with me when I destroy this planet."

Dib grinned to himself, glancing down to the alien before he closed his eyes, "So, I can still try and defend Earth?"

"If you must." Zim murmured in an almost bored tone. "But it won't matter."

Dib could still try and defend Earth; could still try and save the human race. He was glad Zim was giving him that opportunity; though he knew it wouldn't entirely change the out come.

Earth would still be destroyed.

Dib would still live up in the stars with Zim.

…and…

Dib had finally come to terms with all that.

The future didn't look half bad really.


End file.
